


Drunken mess

by SWAG323



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG323/pseuds/SWAG323
Summary: The one time marinette has alcohol, things get a little weird.





	1. Prologue

Marinette was staring blankly at the chalkboard lost in thought of the strange fragments of memories that were somehow clouded from last night.   
“Hey wait-” a voice called to her but she couldn't identified whose voice it belonged to.   
“Marinette please-” Tikki’s voice echoed through her mind.

“Marinette!” 

Marinette was snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden call of her voice.

“Yes!?” She replied a bit too loudly.  
She looked towards Ms Mendeleev, her lips were pursed together with her brows furrowed, “Well? What is the formula for Carbon Dioxide?”   
Marinette’s mind went blank she was about to reach for her backpack with her books in it till Alya grabbed her hand and whispered in a hush voiced, “Girl, remember you left all your books at home! It’s one atom of Carbon and 2 atoms of oxygen.” Alya then pulled away and smiled back towards Ms Mendeleev.  
Marinette opened her mouth about to answer till the teacher interrupted her.

“Marinette where are you notes for class?” Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. Crap. 

“Umm, well I sort of left them at home?” She said quietly averting her gaze from Ms Mendeleev to her hands.  
A loud laugh burst out through the room, and it didn't take Marinette long to realize who the irritating laugh belonged to. Chloe.

“Oh well done Marinette! You should give her an “A” Ms Mendeleev, for becoming more stupider than one of my Daddies exotic stuffed bird’s! And they don't even have a brain!” Chloe obnoxiously laughed even louder while elbowing Sabrina to join her, while the rest of the class whispered to one another.

“Silence!” Ms Mendeleev shouted, the classroom went completely silently except for Chloe’s giggling. “Marinette I want you to go to the principal's office and call your parents to drop of your books immediately.”  
Marinette sighed knowing that her mother was not feeling well this morning meant that her father was working in the shop alone which meant her Dad would be too busy to get bring back her things.  
Marinette swallowed nervously starting to feel slightly dizzy and nauseous, “Ms Mendeleev, my mother was sick this morning leaving my dad to take care of the shop on his own. And I wouldn't want to bother him, can I please stay?” Marinette pleaded.  
The teacher tilted her head and placed a hand on her hip and tilted her glasses downward and sighed in irritation, “Do you have your notes, Marinette?” She asked.

“No” Marinette responded quietly she should feel her head start to spin as the pain worsened. 

“Do you have any of your notebooks?” Ms Mendeleev continued.

“No” Marinette repeated quietly.

“Then you cannot stay in this class. You have two choices Marinette, one, you can go to the principal's office and call your parents,” Marinette felt as if she was about to puke, as Ms Mendeleev started to blur. “Or two, you can go home-” Mendeleev was then cut off by Marinette standing up abruptly while grabbing her backpack and running out of the classroom to the trash can outside to puke.   
After a couple of minutes Marinette stood up and then noticed the eyes of Ms Mendeleev and half of the class including Adrien all staring at her.   
She felt her legs grow weak, she was about to fall on the ground till she felt two strong arms wrap around her to support her, she looked up and saw Alya and Nino both holding her up.

“Ms Mendeleev, may Nino and I please be excused to bring Marinette to the nurses?” Alya asked respectfully.  
Ms Mendeleev looked them over and shook her head, “No, you and Nino have both been failing my class,” she paused to look at the rest of her students till her eyes fell on Adrien, “Adrien do you mind taking Marinette to the Nurses?”  
Adrien looked at Marinette with the question in his eyes, Marinette slightly nodded.

“Sure.” He walked over and slung his arm around her waist. And slowly walked Marinette down the Hallway. She rolled her head and leaned it against Adrien's shoulder, finding it surprisingly comfy as supporting.  
Adrien, felt bad for Marinette knowing what had happened last night and everything she probably was feeling pretty sick and needing more trash cans to puke in. But he swore not to tell Marinette what happened last night so did Nino and Alya, he used to think about it as for her her own good but now he wasn't quite sure, cause last night Marinette said somethings and revealed a big secret that made him not able to look at Marinette the same ever again.

Adrien and Marinette soon made it to the nurse's office, while Adrien knocked on the door he looked at Marinette’s face. She was out cold with a bit of drool hanging on the side of her mouth that had a piece of hair stuck to it, Adrien silently chuckled and moved the piece of hair out of her mouth, while accidentally brushing his finger against her lips causing her to lick them. He felt heat rise to his face but quickly snapped out of it when watching the door swing open towards them.  
The Nurse was a little smaller than the average height for women had long blonde hair with brown highlights, though she was a nurse she seemed pretty young, with her slim figure she could maybe pull off being a student. Her eyes were a very dark brown, she had nice light shade pink of lipstick. Adrien looked at the nurse, she smiled strangely at him and gestured both of them inside.

“Name?” She asked, pointing with her pen to the sleeping Marinette.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien said as he slowly set her down on the bed. When he was about to walk away to the door, Marinette grabbed his wrist.

“Kitty.” Marinette mumbled with her eyes still closed. He stared dead at her, eyes widened. She couldn’t have remembered what happened last night could she? Adrien thought.  
Not noticing the nurse’s staring she asked, “Girlfriend?” Adrien’s head snapped up being knocked out of his thoughts, only hearing the word “Friend” Adrien nodded.  
“You can sit next to her, I need to ask some questions and she doesn’t seem to be able or up for answering right now, is that okay?” She asked with a sweet smile.   
Adrien nodded.

“Well first off my name is Miss Hottie, what is your’s?” 

“Agreste, Adrien Agreste.” 

After a couple of minutes Miss Hotties called Marinette’s father, Adrien sat next to sleeping Marinette, drool slowly dropping through the side of her mouth. He reached as far as he could and picked up a tissue and slowly dabbed the drool on the side of her face.

“Mr Agreste, do you have anything planned right now? It is lunch and Mr. Dupain-Cheng says he is too busy to get Marinette, would you mind grabbing her a taxi and dropping her off at the Dupain-Cheng residence? I will write you a note to leave the school’s premises for Lunch, I already asked Mr. Dupain-Cheng, he said it would be great if she went with a friend.”  
Adrien knew how mad his father would be if he did this, then it again he would only miss Lunch not any classes, so maybe the info wouldn’t even get to his father, and Adrien knew letting Marinette going in a cab alone to be driven to her house wasn’t that safe.   
Adrien sighed to himself knowing this side of him was gonna get him a lot of trouble someday, but replied.  
“Sure.” 

The drive was only a couple of minutes and soon enough they were outside Marinette’s father’s bakery. He slipped his arm tighter around her waist accidentally pulling up some of her shirt exposing her smooth, shining almost pearl white skin, Adrien blushed and immediately pulled down her shirt and walked into the bakery.   
Marinette’s father ran up to them at a surprising speed and put his hand on Marinette’s forehead, “interesting she doesn’t seem to be that hot.” He said.  
Adrien opened his mouth, “The nurse told me that it was probably due to overwork and not enough sleep and it’s better to treat early when it’s not so bad then when it get’s real bad. Right? I mean with all due respect.” Adrien chuckled nervously as Marinette’s father stared down at him.   
Adrien sighed in relief as Mr. Dupain-Cheng started to nod in agreement.

“It was Adrien. Right?” Adrien nodded, “Can you please take Marinette upstairs to her room, and make sure she get’s up her ladder safe and into bed?”   
Adrien’s mental clock was ticking for the end of Lunch but he knew he wouldn’t want to be rude, he smiled and said, “sure”. 

It took Adrien forever to finally get Marinette up her ladder safely, then having to set down her backpack on the ground and soon having her collapse onto her bedroom floor, having been in here last night Adrien new where to put Marinette to sleep though he wanted to put her in in the long body couch instead of her bunkbed so bad! Cause it was so much easier than another ladder, and yet the he was picking up Marinette and hoisting her up in the Bunk Bed to sleep, he then pulled over the blankets and smiled when he saw the cute sleepy Marinette he knew.  
Adrien then ran down stairs got a taxi and got to class on time by barely 30 seconds and went through all his classes without a hitch as usual and thought about what happened last night. And Marinette.


	2. Chapter 1

Marinette looked down at her books that she was studying, till her mother popped her head into her room.

“Marinette, we will be leaving in a few minutes. Do you need anything before we go?” Marinette looked towards her mother and smiled reassuringly.

“No, I’m good mom, have a nice date.” 

“Are you sure, we could not go, if you would like-” 

Marinette cut her off, “Mom, go. It’s not just any date it’s your anniversary! Now don’t keep Dad waiting!” 

Nadine, smiled at her daughter, knowing she was probably right, “Okay then, but call us if anything happens. And remember NO Parties! Also if we’re not back by 12:00 am at the latest it probably means we lost track of times so just-”

Marinette sighed, “Call you, yeah, yeah I know. Now stop making your date wait and go already!” Marinette teased playfully, then looked back towards her papers and began to back to studying. Once the shaft shut Marinette checked her phone, switched on bluetooth and connected to her speaker, then opened SoundCloud and got lost in music and studying to realize the time that was flying by.

 

Marinette looked at her phone again, realizing it was already 8:00 pm, Damn. She thought, time flew as it had already been two and a half hours since her parents left, she felt her stomach grumble and climbed her ladder to get to her father’s, Bakery’s kitchen while looking at all the texts she missed from Alya.

Alya, 6:45 pm  
“Hey Girl! Nino and i r heading 2 a party soon wanna come?” 

Alya, 7:00 pm  
“Marinette? R u ignoring me?”

Alya, 7:30 pm  
“Yo, so idk what’s up with u but this is your last chance! Girl u listening to me?! Party starts at 8. Nino and i are gonna leave soon.”

 

Alya, 7:55 pm  
“Ok, so nvm, Nino wants 2 be fashionably late, so we're gonna hang out for a while till around 8:30 or 9. Depends on his mood, if u know wht i mean. ;3”

Alya, 7:59 pm  
“So is that a “no” on us picking you up? Girl, u need to go out more often! We r Juniors we need to have some party time! Adrien is going to be there, just to let u, so r my 2 fav things, beer and my hot BF. Marinette seriously please come it would mean a lot to me. ;(“

Marinette thought about it, and Alya was right she did usually stay in her comfort zone, which just happened to be her room and house. But, that didn’t mean she was going to go out partying it up and getting drunk and making mistakes, such as kissing a stranger or getting into someone’s car. But, she also had to admit that when Alya mentioned Adrien’s name it did make the party sound more tempting.

She dismissed the thought quickly, not giving into the temptations of her mind and looked around the kitchen for some food, her eyes then landed on a plate filled with small round cakes on top, she walked over and was about to take a small bite when she remembered what time it is. It’s 8 I can’t eat sugar right now I need to get going to bed soon to get ready for school tomorrow. She told herself.

She looked down at the cake, her stomach grumbled, One bite wouldn’t hurt would it? 

Before she knew what she was doing her body moved on it’s own and bit into the fluffy sugary pastry.

Marinette tipped her head back with her eyes closed, letting her taste buds dance with pleasure.   
Soon enough she had eaten the whole thing and looked down at the rest. She grabbed a couple and climbed back up to her room, not realizing, that the so called “couple” she grabbed was 5 and her phone was laying next to the plate of cakes. 

 

It was 8:45 pm when Marinette started feeling weird, she couldn’t focus very well and couldn’t stop thinking about Adrien. (The magazines of him in her hands and spread across her desk didn’t help her much out either.) 

She then headed down stairs for aspirin when she started to feel slightly light-headed, she then fell down her ladder and started laughing while sitting on her butt.

Tikki, jumped out of of nowhere and gasped,

“Marinette! Are you okay?”

Marinette kept laughing louder and louder for a reason she did not know.

“Marinette, what’s wrong are you hurt?” Tikki’s worried expression grew bigger.

“Tikki! I fell, I fell right on my butt, Alya’s right I’m such a goof!” She laughed louder, while Tikki’s eyes grew wider.  
Marinette soon after a couple of minutes stood up and slowly walked to the cabinet but something pink caught her eye. It was her phone. Now leaving the cabinet, she walked over to the table and picked it up and scrolled through Alya’s old texts.

Bing!

Alya, 9:02 pm  
“Hey Mari so Nino and i r leaving for the party, last chance to come! So stop being a frick’n house cat and come out and be a wild one!!!”

Marinette bit her lip trying to stop herself from smiling, Marinette knew Alya was right so before stopping herself to re-think her actions, Marinette called Alya.

“Hey Girl! ‘Bout time so want Nino and I to come get you or what?” 

Marinette answered with a devilish smirk, “I’m at the bakery. I’m ready when you guys are.” Marinette hung up the phone, her eyes had a devilish gleam in them.

“Let’s get wild.”

And with that Marinette was up in her room in no time grabbing the skin-tight long sleeved black dress Alya gave her for her fifteenth Birthday, when opening the box a small note card was inside saying, “When the time comes ;)” Marinette grinned. 

Marinette then got on the matching black laced bra, her black fishnet stockings and her black high heeled boots that went an inch above her ankles. She then, put on her nice light red lipstick along with mascara, pulled out her pigtails shook her head while combing her fingers through her hair and walked out to her body mirror to look at the finished product.

Marinette grinned at her reflection. The black dress showed off her curves more than she could’ve dreamed only ending maybe an inch or two below her butt and one fourth of her thigh, the fishnet stockings made her eyes widen at how they perfectly complimented the dress so well. The boots were perfect, they not only made Marinette’s now sexy legs show but also were really comfortable. The light red lipstick was a good choice because it was the perfect shade for Marinette’s skin tone and brought out the blush she lightly applied to her cheeks. She tucked some hair behind her ears and one by one clipped on her miraculous earrings, then pulling her hair back out from behind her ears.

Ding-Dong!

Marinette winked at herself in the mirror grabbed her bag and opened it up fo Tikki to fly into with her phone laying inside then clamped it back shut and climbed down to the front of the bakery (while mostly tripping on things and stumbling on the way), grabbed the key and locked the door behind her. 

When she turned to Alya and Nino, with their eyes wide and jaw dropped. Marinette blushed.

“Hey, guys.” She said bashfully while giving them a small wave of her hand.

As if being knocked out of a trance Ayla and Nino smiled.

“You look amazing, girl! I never thought you would actually wear my dress and fishnet stockings!” Alya ran up to her and grabbed her hands. She was wearing a dark red long-sleeved crop-top with a V-neck that was a black string laced zig-zag all the way to below her breasts( that revealed a lot of cleavage) and had black skinny jeans with some rips in them with her regular sneakers. She had applied light makeup (if not counting her mascara) and had her hair straightened that gave a bit of a Nicki Minaj style that she pulled off pretty well, with a small ladybug polka-dotted choker.

“Thanks. I think?” Marinette smiled.

Alya’s eyes then widened as she ran into the car and pulled out as small Chat Noir themed choker that even had Chat Noir’s signature bell.

Alya handed it to Marinette, “Here, this was one of the reasons I wanted you to come tonight. I needed a twinsy.” 

Marinette looked at the choker then looked back up to Alya’s Ladybug one.

“Could I wear the Ladybug one? Not that much of a fan of Chat Noir then Ladybug y’know?” Marinette asked.

Alya shook her head, “No, you have to wear it, Nino said he didn’t want to too-”

Nino cut off Alya, “Cause it would make me look gay, or some stripper!” He explained.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever no one cares about your weird fantasies Nino, I’m talking Marinette right now.” Alya studied Marinette for a moment before continuing.

“Please?” Alaya asked with her puppy eyes, Marinette sighed knowing arguing was going to get her nowhere and noded. 

Alya squealed and went behind Marinette and latched the choker around her neck, then ran up in front of her and nodded approval, and walked to the car, Marinette joining her while rubbing the belly between her thumb and forefinger nervously.

And just like that, they were on their way to a party where mistakes and miracles awaited.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a pretty fast drive to the party, time seemed to fly past as Alya, Nino and Marinette sang songs on the radio.

They then pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion, different colored lights bursting brightly out of the windows and front door. Marinette swallowed nervously just realizing what she was getting into.   
She was then knocked out of her thoughts when Nino opened the door for her to get out. 

Alya noticed at how Marinette was fumbling her hands together, seeing she was nervous Alya smiled at her. 

“Hey Mari don't worry I will never leave your side. So just relax, okay?” Alya said sweetly while patting her shoulder. 

Marinette’s head snapped at Alya’s suddenly soothing words. 

“Thanks Alya. I feel better now.” Marinette smiled at Alya, when literally she wanted to puke. She didn't feel better. Not. At. All. Not in the slightest, if she was being completely honest. (Which she wasn't just saying.) She felt like she was about to die.

The three of them were closing in on the door, Marinette trying not to notice the countless of teens making out on the lawn and other things. When at the door she stopped, letting Alya and Nino walk ahead of her. She was about to reach in her bag to grab her phone to call a taxi when Kim jumped out of nowhere, the smell of alcohol coating him.

“Why hello there. What’s your name?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow wondering if he was joking.

“Kim, it’s me.” She said looking at him with a confused look.

Kim felt as if the air in his lungs all escaped at once, he looked Marinette over again, she wore the short black dress magnificently, he couldn’t believe that the small shy girl was the dark angel standing in front of him. He lost the words to speak.

Marinette didn’t know what was going on in Kim’s head but it looked like he was a computer with his eyes flashing as “error” or “overload”. Marinette silently laughed at the thought and walked up closer to Kim and waved her hand in his face.

“Kim? You okay?” 

Kim slowly averted his eyes to Marinette’s choker and down to her chest, heat rose to his face in embarrassment. 

Kim quickly turned his head back up to her face.

“Sorry, just you kind of took me by surprise is all.” He chuckled a bit too loudly while scratching the back of his head. He looked at her hand in her purse and grabbed it. “C’mon, let me show you around, this place is off charts!” He smiled and led her in through the door.

The smell of alcohol and loud music filled Marinette’s senses, causing her to slightly shudder. This was not what Marinette expected it, far from it, it was a hundred times worse. 

After a tour of the house except for the rooms upstairs that Kim described to be “private and quieter” with a wink. 

And that was why Marinette was where she was now, leaning against a wall texting Alya to find out where she was, but not getting any responses, as she waited for Kim to come back with a drink, (that she was definitely not going to drink) she then turned off her phone and looked around through the crowds of people. With no luck she was about to turn back to her phone when Kim came back with two signature red solo cups in hand filled with beer.

Marinette smiled and took the cup he had extended to her out of his hand. 

Kim then jerked his head slightly to the crowd of people dancing.

“Wanna dance?” He asked with a smirk.

Marinette shook her hands in front of her and shook her head, “Oh, no, no, no, I have to find Alya and Nino.”

Kim looked at her nodding his head in understanding.

“Yeah, I get you but they went upstairs.” He paused trying to find the right words. “So I think they’re kind of busy right now.”

She got his drift but she could feel as the blood drained from her face. 

“Hey Mari don't worry I will never leave your side. So just relax, okay?” Alya’s promise echoed through her mind, she soon felt the anger of betrayal bubble through her veins. Without thinking she brought the cup up to her lips and chugged it down feeling the alcohol burn down her throat, while trying hard not to spit it out. 

After she was finished she met the eyes of a surprised Kim, grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

 

Adrien eyes widened at Alya’s text.

Alya, 9:13 pm  
“Yo, Nino and i have an emergency to deal with, look after Mari for me ok?” 

Adrien mouth gaped at the picture Alya had sent him. He knew didn't know he was being set up, all he knew was he had to find Marinette, and fast cause that outfit looked like trouble.

After a couple of minutes Adrien finally was able to sneak away from Chloe, and started looking for Marinette, but as he was walking around it was brought to his attention, for all he knew about Marinette from the way she walked and talked to him, he could come to one simple conclusion, Marinette was not a very out going girl let alone a partying one, so what made her want to come here? He thought to himself, but truly he wasn't much of a party animal himself, he was just drug here by Chloe. True he could hold his liquor but that didn't mean he liked getting drunk and partying. So it knocked his socks off when he saw Marinette chug down a hole cup of beer and grab Kim’s hand and pull him onto the dance floor.

He almost had rubbed his eyes to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, but he knew that silky, fluffed dark blue night sky hair, and the deep blue ocean eyes anywhere, but not once had he ever seen that spark of something inside them.

He moved to her in an instant like a lion on the prowl with determination flashing in his savannah grass eyes, afraid to lose her in the crowd. 

But on the contrary, Adrien found Marinette quite quickly, but in a way that made fires of anger flicker inside him, as she was dancing between Kim and Nathaniel in a way that made Adrien’s eyes twitch as his heart raced.

Focusing on her now Adrien got lost at the sway of her hips, her smile shining bright like a full moon, while laughing and singing with a full new cup of beer in her hand. His body acted on his own as he grabbed Marinette by the wrist and pulled her against his chest, just as fast as he grabbed her wrist he let go and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively, while shooting a death glare at Kim and Nathaniel to leave. 

Kim and Nathaniel looked at each other thinking, they could probably take Adrien, but then again he had a rich Daddy and didn't want to get in trouble, so they turned around and left. Leaving Marinette in the arms of a protective lion, named Adrien Agreste.

Once they left Adrien sighed in relief and looked down to Marinette as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. She then nuzzled her head into his chest, the smell of his cologne intoxicating Marinette even more than the beer was.

He blushed as Marinette snuggled her body closer to his, and turned her face up to him, she was red from head to toe, probably cause of the beer, he thought, but god, did she look sexy. 

Marinette’s eyes stared deeply into his, making his mouth go dry, soon enough her arms were hooked around his neck and they were both leaning their heads to one another. Both hearts racing, both breathing uneven, both having no idea what they were getting into.


	4. Chapter 3

Adrien was closing his eyes when he felt it. In a flash Adrien grabbed Marinette's shoulders and gently pushed her away from him.

Marinette looked at Adrien with pleading eyes with a hint of confusion. 

Adrien sighed to himself, “Look Marinette this isn't right. I can't do this, you- you're intoxicated.”

Adrien then saw the heart in her eyes shatter. Into millions of pieces. But it was only for a split second, making him question his own vision as Marinette punched him in the shoulders playfully. 

“I know I'm just teasing! Geez you thought I was for real? Ha. Man Adrien you really are needing to think more about your self worth, cause.” Marinette hiccuped holding back her tears, “Just because you are a model doesn't mean every girl will want you in the end.”

Marinette then turned away from Adrien and bolted, into the huge clouds of sweaty bodies. Beyond the sight of the Lion’s eyes and hoped for the night to soon be over. 

 

Marinette was running till she couldn't anymore. She found herself then out of breath leaning on the counter being stared at by the bartender.

“What?” She huffed while shooting him a glare.

The bartender turned around and reached up for a drink on one of the racks then poured it into a cup and passed it to Marinette.

“You look like you might need one of these, ID?” The bartender looked at her with a serious expression.

Marinette swallowed and was about to turn and leave when the bartender started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Now turned back at him with her arms crossed around her chest, Marinette chewed at the side of her cheek.

“I was only kidding, here just take it, it’s on the house, but seriously, you really do look like you need this.” The bartender then picked up a big glass goblet speckled with jewels and started rubbing it with a damp cloth.

Marinette found herself staring at the beautiful glass goblet in fascination, then looked back down at the strange drink liquid inside her cup. 

“Who’s it for?” She asked still looking at her cup.

She could feel the bartender’s eyes on her, but she did still not look up at him till he answered her. He was silent as the seconds ticked by.

“Well? Who is the glass for?” Marinette asked again, looking up at him.

The bartender signaled his head to the small stage where the DJ was playing his music, and right next to him was a microphone.

She then turned back to him at the sudden sound of his voice.

“The person who wins the karaoke contest gets this glass,” he raised the glass ever so slightly at her, then continued, “And get’s all his or her’s drinks free for the rest of the night.” He explained.

Marinette looked back at the stage then back to her drink multiple times, then took a sip feeling the burning sensation go down her throat like a rapid waterfall. Thinking about all the things that had happened to her tonight, where her so-called friends ditched her, and Adrien practically giving her hopes up then crushing them down, with that “This isn’t right”. 

“This isn’t right.”, “Mari don’t worry I will never leave your side.” Alya’s filthy lies and Adrien’s crappy excuses built up in her mind causing her to panic, but soon crashing down like an enormous destructive tidal wave, making her grip her cup and chug down the mysterious drink she was given.  
She felt like destruction itself then looked at the bartender.

“Where do I sign up?” She smirked.

 

Adrien looked everywhere around the party and grabbed many girls who were wearing a black dress just like Marinette was, but soon lost count after six. He was about to make his way to the bar when he got tapped on the shoulder, Adrien turned around and met a familiar pair of light gray-green eyes.

“Lila, hey. Have you seen-” Adrien was cut off when Lila draped an arm around his shoulder and pushed her body against his.

“Shh, Adrien and just focus on me.” Adrien looked down at Lila smelling the scent of beer coated on her.

“Isn’t it not very wise for the host of the party to be drunk?” He asked while silently chuckling nervously, as Lila’s gaze at him stayed unfaltered. 

“It’s not about being wise, Adrien, it’s about being dumb, drunk and daring. The three D’s you might say.” She kept staring at him tightening her grip as she moved her other arm around his neck clamping it with the other one.

Adrien knew she was getting too close, to be completely honest he wanted it to stop. They were friends, just friends but by the way she was looking at him was crystal clear to him that she saw them as something more. He swallowed nervously, as her voice knocked him out of his own thoughts.

“So far I’ve done the first two of them. But the daring one, well I’m a little bit nervous, but you’ll help me, won’t you?” She sweetly looked up at him biting her bottom lip.

Adrien had to think fast, how should he answer her, do the same thing he did to Marinette? No, that wouldn’t do, it was different when I was with Marinette. It felt different and something happened when she was looking at me He thought to himself. Crap. I’m running out of time!

“Yes, of course,.” The words jumped out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I mean we’re friends, right?” He tried saving himself with the last comment but it was already too late. 

 

Marinette signed the sheet of paper for the karaoke contest, she put her name at the very top of the sheet making her go first, while crossing out another girl’s name, while being too drunk to be able to read it, then handed the sheet back to bartender, and with a turn she bumped into someone, hearing a girly “ah!” When she looked up she saw Nathaniel looking down at her.

“Hey, I’ve been lookin’ for you. Would you like to dance?” He asked

Marinette looked at the Bartender, “How much time do I got?” 

The Bartender signaled ten minutes with his hands, about to go back to cleaning the glass, Marinette looked back at him, “I never caught your name.”

He looked back up to her, “It’s Acel. Nice to meet you,” He looked down at the list of names, and saw the freshest coat of ink right at the top, “Marinette.” 

They both smiled at each other for a quick second, then in a flash Marinette and Nathaniel were dancing in the center of the dance floor.

Flashing lights in what felt like hundreds of different colors, the scent of beer, sweat, various of different colognes and perfumes all swarmed together crowding everyone’s senses. 

After a couple of minutes the song of tune changed into a slow one, Nathaniel snaked his arms around Marinette’s waist, a bit suddenly causing Marinette’s heart to speed up for a quick second. Following his pursuit Marinette put her arms up around his neck and glided slowly side to side with her eyes closed. 

“You kind of made my heart stop Marinette.” Nathaniel's voice swirls into Marinette’s ears, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her heart stopped as she noticed how close Nathaniel was to her.

“H-how so?” She stuttered as her heart sped back up again like a winding box.

“You mean beside the sexy black dress, the fishnet stockings and the fluffy dark blue hair down form it’s neatly pulled back pigtails? Then I guess your attitude not to mention the hot dance moves.” Nathaniel chuckled silently, Marinette joining him, not noticing how serious he was being.

“Thanks but I think you clean up pretty nicer than me.” She said seeing his light blue V-neck that made his eyes pop. (Or at least the one that could actually be seen.)

“That’s nice of you, you know what scratch that you have always been nice Marinette, sweet, kind, creative, a great friend, that’s why I have always liked you Marinette. And on top of that you are beautiful, as much inside as out” Nathaniel slowly got close his hips slowly grinding on her’s.

Marinette blushed but only in embarrassment and nervousness. What is he doing?!, He passed friend-zone like 6 inches ago! She was about to take step back when someone grabbed the microphone. 

“Hello, hello, ladies and gentleman, it is time for my personal favorite part of the night, The Karaoke contest!” Acel shouted at the rest of the teens with enthusiasm (a bit too much enthusiasm). 

There was barely a sound except some depressing clapping among the bored teenagers.

Acel sighed, “And whoever wins get to have this cup,” He held up the glass, “And get’s any drink free for the rest of the night.” He said while rolling his eyes, while the crowd roared with applause, and scream “Hell yeah!” and “I’m in!”.

Marinette plugged her ears at the sudden eruption of voices and shouts, while waiting for Acel to quiet them down. 

“Okay, okay everyone! Our first contestant is. . .” Acel paused.

 

Adrien didn’t even know it was a slow song till it ended and Lila didn’t care cause as she was about to lock lips with Adrien Agreste. But was cut off when right as she was about to kiss him Adrien’s head snapped up to the man that was speaking on stage.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” The announcer's voice burst through the room.  
Adrien could feel the small drops of sweat fall from his neck to his back, as he saw Marinette walk onto the stage and grab the microphone with a sweet smile splattered across her face.


	5. chapter 4

Adrien gasped, no, he couldn’t gasp because he couldn’t breathe, he didn’t know if it was because of Marinette looking more gorgeous than ever with her bright blush from the booze or cause she looked like she was about to fall of the stage with her constant reaching for the microphone stand to steady herself.

“Alright, so Ms. Marinette what will you be singing for us tonight?” The bartender asked loudly for everyone in the room to hear.

“I want to sing, “I wanna dance with somebody” by Whitney Houston.” The crowd erupted like a loaded volcano with volume. (Mostly the men.)

“Okay, okay, I’m guessing the crowd is ready? Right?” 

The crowd shouted “Yes” that made Adrien’s bones shake.

“I’ll take that as “yes”, now the questions remains. . . Are you ready? Marinette?” The bartender raised an eyebrow humorously.

Marinette grinned, “Hell yeah!” 

The song began to play, She shook her hips to the music, she then looked towards the crowd and reached out to them with one hand.   
Eyes brows rose as she squatted down with her legs spread out, then jumped them back together.  
Even though it was only for a second Adrien caught a glimpse of Ladybug print panties.

Marinette kept dancing swung her hair in a circle, then when it was cut to just the music she threw her arms in the air the while the crowd sun the chorus. She smoothed her hands over her body gesturing to her curves. 

Adrien didn't know what to look at her hips, bass, or upper body as she was jumping in the air now her hair jumping up and down in excitement. Adrien felt his heart beat double its speed when at the end she blew a kiss and winked at the audience. 

The crowd was then bursting with applause, shouts and whistling. 

 

Marinette felt her heart thump with happiness as the crowd applauded. She thought it was just nerves but soon the room was starting to blur. Her eyesight now fading, her legs grew weak as she stumbled and began to fall off the stage, before her eyes were fully closed, she saw a blurred Adrien, his savannah grass eyes filled with worry. 

 

It all felt like a faded memory, Alya and Nino picking her up, her getting herself drunk, near kissing Adrien, her singing on stage and the crowd, applauding her and whistling. 

Marinette started to hear worried voices call out to her. It was Adrien, Alya, Nino, Nathaniel and her other classmates. 

“God what is wrong with Alya!? Who brings there friend to a party when you knew something like this would happen!” Adrien accused. Agitation coated his voice. 

“Adrien how the heck was I supposed to know she was gonna frick’n fall off the stage?! And do karaoke even?! Huh? She was supposed to be in your care, like I said something came up, Nino and I got busy. That's why I texted you!” Alya said irritation not at all hidden in her tone. 

“Okay, dude you need to chill, Alya take a breath and the rest of you guys that are only over here to see if she needs a place to stay, get the Hell out!” Nino yelled. 

The sounds of annoyed groans and irritated grumbles crept into Marinette’s ears. 

“And the rest of you who are just classmates or friends, please step back and give her some room.” Nino continued, this time his pleading with a gentle touch. 

The shuffling noises and small whispers soon faded away, and Marinette then began to slowly open her eyes. 

Adrien was towering over her a sigh of relief left his lips. She realized she was being cradled like a baby on his lap. She then heard more sighs of relief fly around her as she saw all her classmates and friends look down at her with small smiles. 

Marinette looked over to her right and saw Alya looking at her. 

“Hey girl, you feeling okay?” Alya asked kindly. 

Marinette ignored her and looked to Nino who was right beside Alya and was holding her hand sympathetically. Marinette then looked back up to Adrien. 

“Let go of me.” She glared at him, his eyes a struck with a flash of confusion, but obeyed and released her. She got up too quick and felt her head pound, she was about to fall back down out of nowhere she felt a hand behind her back. She turned to see Nathaniel with a reassuring smile. 

“Thank you.” She then looked at the crowd of people in front of her ignoring Alya, Nino and especially Adrien. 

“Thanks all of you. For your concern and looking after me.” Marinette smiled at everyone. She the crouched down and unzipped her boots, grabbed them with her hand and walked away. 

Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand, “We should get you home.” Alya said while nodding at her. 

Marinette shook off Alya’s hand and replied, “No, I’m getting some fresh air,” she paused turning to look at the three of them then continued, “Alone.” She turned back and walked away out the door. 

“Hey wait-” Alya’s voice called out to Marinette as she walked away.

Adrien, felt sick to his stomach as he did confused, What did I do to make Marinette mad this time?

Adrien felt someone grab his shoulder. 

“Go get her, dude.” Nino said winking at him while somehow holding a cup of beer and pointing at him.

Adrien shook his head, “She doesn’t want me she wants a friend who hasn’t screwed her over tonight. And judging from the way she just treated the three of us I would say we are not in that category.” Adrien looked down to his arms where Marinette used to be. 

“Well what are we supposed to do we can’t just let her grab a cab or get in a car with some stranger.” Alya said scratching her forehead lost in thought: trying to find a solution.

Adrien kept thinking to himself, if I was Chatnoir I could take her home no problem, the only problem is what am I gonna do about Chloe? Adrien thought back to when he promised Chloe he would stay at the party with her. 

The it hit him, Adrien had a plan, “I got it, don’t worry Marinette’s gonna be fine just relax and get back to the party.” Adrien got up, pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Chloe.

Adrien, 10:40 pm  
“Chloe, hey where r u?” 

No response, for one minute, 2 minutes, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and finally ten. Adrien was about to text her again when he saw something that made him take a step back.

Sabrina was kissing Chloe, sure it was no make-out or anything but it was a pretty long peck and Chloe didn’t seem to care. 

When Sabrina pulled back she was red from head to toe, same with Chloe it seemed. Adrien walked up pretending like he hadn’t seen at all what happened, along with him acting to be sick.

“Hey, umm Chloe, I don’t feel so well I’m gonna go.” Adrien said covering his mouth while pretending like he was gonna fall over.

Chloe stood up faster than a bolt of lightning and put her hand on his forehead, “You don’t seem that hot. Heh what am I say of course you're hot!” She laughed as she removed her hand and gently slapped both of her hands on the sides of his face.

“Yeah well, I already called a cab, so I’m gonna head home, okay?” He asked puppy dog eyes in all.

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Chloe was reaching for her purse when Adrien grabbed her hand.

“No, no it wouldn’t feel right, you seem like you’re having a real good time I don’t wanna ruin it even more than I already have with me leaving. I’m real sorry I’m such a bad friend.” Adrien dropped his hand and looked down at his feet in pity.

After a minute ticked by, Chloe sighed, Adrien looked up at her as she gently slapped both of her hands against his face, “It’s not your fault, I hope you feel better, okay?” Chloe said while smiling sweetly at him.

“Yeah, okay thanks, you really are the best Chlo.” Adrien was then wrapped into a hug by Chloe. She buried her head into his neck and soon pulled back away from him. 

“I know.” She replied while winking at him. 

And just like that Adrien went outside and found a place inside the small woods Lila had beside her house. 

Adrien said in a hushed voice then, “Plagg Claws Out!” 

 

Adrien felt as if he had been searching forever as he jumped from treetop to treetop. Till he felt a stick snap, snapped. 

Adrien stopped on the tree top and slowly climbed down the tree in dead silence. He could hear it, the rapid heartbeat and loud breathing. 

Adrien had a hard time pinpointing where the noises were coming from, until he heard it.

“On, Tikki, Spots!” He was on his target in a minute. 

“Marinette please-” She heard Tikki speak out from her satchel.

“Shh.” Marinette said.

It was Marinette, she looked up at him, her tense shoulders slumping down as did her heartbeat and breathing, she let out long sigh.

“Why hello there, Princess, seems like I’ve caught you.” Adrien grinned down at her.

“God. You scared the crap out of me Chat. I thought cats were supposed to be stealthy and silent.” Marinette said putting her hand to his chest.

“I was stealthy and quiet, what are you talking about, I’m sorry Princess but I think you’ve got wrong cat.” Adrien said his hand on the tree trunk right next to her head as he leaned over her.

“I doubt it,” Marinette pointed to a tree only a couple of meters away, and just on Cue a branch fell to the ground making a big “THUMP!” 

Adrien’s grin shattered as he saw the branch he landed on earlier hit the ground. 

 

“Yeah so if you’ll excuse me I have to get home.” Marinette said while she walked under his arm.

But soon, after a couple of steps, she felt her legs buckle and began to fall to the ground, but before she could hit the cold, hard surface, Chat Noir’s arms were wrapped around her.

“Oh, no, no, no you’re not going anywhere, at least not like this.” Chat Noir said while setting her back up straight, his arm wrapped around her waist in an instant supporting her while holding most of her weight.

She started to laugh, “No thanks Kitty,” Marinette removed Chat Noir’s arm away from her waist. “I got this cat in the bag, thank you very much.” She said while beginning to walk again.

Chatnoir rethinked her words, Did Marinette just call me “kitty?” Ladybug only calls me Kitty. Chat noir looked back at the drunk Marinette slowly hobbling away from him. And spoke.

“The cat’s not in the bag, from where I’m standing.” Chatnoir joked, crossing his arms while waiting for Marinette to look around. (which she did just saying).

“Chatnoir you are not my type of cat.” Marinette pointed out flatly.

Chanoir rubbed his chin nodding his hand and began to walk close to Marinette looking her up and down, “And what is your favorite type of cat? Hmm my Purrincess?” Chatnoir asked still walking around her.

“See now that’s where you get it wrong I’m not your anything Chat, just a fellow citizen of Paris.” Marinette straightened her back and followed Chat with her eyes as he circled her.

“So you don’t have a type of cat, is what you’re say?” Chatnoir asked.

“No, I never said that, all I said was that I was a citizen of Paris, nothing more nothing less.” Marinette stated while flipping her hair on the other side of her shoulder. 

“Oh, my dearest princess that is where you are wrong.” Marinette felt one of Chat Noir’s strong arms wrap around her from behind while the other twirled her hair around his finger while sniffing her hair. Marinette felt herself blush as she tried to pull away from him.

“Marinette you, are so much more than a citizen of Paris, so much more.” Chatnoir felt himself melt at the smell of her hair.

 

Adrien didn’t know what was wrong with him maybe he was a little bit drunk or buzzed but he just couldn’t pull away, that is till Marinette dropped to the ground out cold.

Adrien picked her up and cradled her like a baby as he jumped up to the top of a tree, and pulled out his phone for google maps then searched up Marinette’s father’s bakery. 

“Take a left on Rue De Rivoli, in 3.2 miles.” Iris (unless you haven’t figures it out yet “Siri” spelled backwards is “Iris”)instructed 

“Your destination we’ll be on your left.” Iris instructed. 

Adrien saw the bakery and lept up to Marinette’s balcony. Then sat down and caught his breath.

Adrien could feel as Marinette shivered, sneezed, snored and even mumbled things, all while being unconscious in his arms.

Adrien stood up and carefully fit Marinette through the window, but failed as he dropped her on her long couch, he stuck his head out the window immediately scared, she woke up. But was rest assured when he heard small snoring. He quickly crawled through the window then lifted Marinette back up in his arms and laid her on her bed. 

Adrien gently tucked Marinette in under the covers. She began mumbling again. Adrien couldn’t help it, he slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

Adrien stood up and walked away from Marinette’s bed, then he felt it, a hand wrap around his wrist squeezing tightly.

Adrien shot his head towards Marinette she was sitting up now, her covers off her upper body. She looked at him, her deep blue ocean eyes beckoning for him to stay, he swear he could see the waves crash in her eyes calling to him. 

Adrien turned fully to Marinette and stared at her, they gazed at each other in a way only star-crossed lovers could.


	6. chapter 5

Marinette didn’t know what came over, just that she couldn’t let him go. It hit her right as he kissed her forehead, his kindness and loyalty towards her when she was both Marinette and Ladybug. His charming grin when he was there right behind her, having her back, no matter what. 

So she stared at him dead in the eye, holding it no matter what, waiting for him to look away.

But he never did.

So she held it as she slowly pulled him closer to her, till he was towering over her. Marinette could then feel his hot breath slowly brush across her face. She soon found herself staring at his lips sun tan lips.

Marinette slowly eased up closer to his face straining her lower back and thighs, her hands reaching around him. Their eyes now locked on each others lip’s.

Chatnoir was slowly reaching around her waist to support her. 

Marinette began to lean in closer to Chatnoir, her eyes slowly closing, as were his. 

Their lips were less than an inch apart .

 

They could feel each others breath on their lips.

 

Adrien didn’t know what he was doing but knew it was wrong. He was about to pull back when it was already too late. 

Marinette’s lips crashed onto Adrien’s. 

Adrien eye’s widen as he stared at the blushing Marinette. Her arms now wrapped around his neck. 

Adrien didn’t know how long it was, as he stared at her in shock, when Marinette slowly pulled her head away from him, so slowly he felt like he couldn’t take it. 

Before Adrien knew what he was doing, he cupped Marinette’s head in his hands and pulled her back towards him and kissed her deeply. He could hear a small moan escape her lips, that made him unable to hold himself in anymore as he grabbed her waist tightly. 

 

Marinette, couldn’t breathe, she felt like she was about to burst into a fire and burn into the oblivion. 

Marinette’s fingers began combing through Chatnoir’s soft blonde hair making him lose all control he had. Chatnoir then pushed Marinette down on her bed and kissed her harder. 

 

Marinette couldn’t help it anymore she dug her nail in his leather suit on his back. She could hear Chatnoir growl, making her smile as their lips smashed against each other. 

She fidgeted her legs down together but soon enough wrapped them around his waist and pulled him against her, closer, closer and closer, but it kept feeling like she couldn’t get close enough, couldn’t kiss fast enough, couldn’t touch him enough, it was driving her crazy.

Marinette felt Chatnoir’s hands under her back lifting her up closer to his chest. A small humming vibrated through Marinette as she realized it was coming from Chatnoir.

 

Adrien, couldn’t handle anything, he had absolutely nothing under his control anymore, and it was so unlike him, yet it fell so good. He didn’t realized he was purring till he heard Marinette giggle from under him. She suddenly then stopped and pushed him off of her, unhooked his hands around her waist and took one of his hands in hers and lifted it up to her mouth and bit the edge of the glove off his finger completely,till he was bare handed except for his other hand that had his ring on. 

 

Marinette then put Chatnoir’s hand to her chest where her pulsing heart rested. She blushed as his eyes almost immediately went to where his hand was, his eyes wide with a small ember flaming inside them. 

 

Adrien’s eyes darted from his hand to Marinette’s eyes. His pulse on rapid fire he then finally met eye-contact with Marinette and stared deep into her eyes for what felt like forever and yet a second all at the same time. 

Adrien lifted up Marinette’s hand to his chest but did not break his gaze from her deep ocean blue eyes. 

Simultaneously they used both their free hands and reached for the others face, and slowly brought their heads together in a slow passionate kiss, that took both their breaths away. 

Adrien slowly pulled away from Marinette, when he started to hear his ring beep for his time up. When he looked back at her his heart clenched at the thought of leaving, so he kissed her forehead then spoke.

“You have to go don’t you?” Marinette said before he had the chance. 

“Ye-yeah, I do, but I’ll come back.” Adrien grabbed her hand as he spoke. “I swear, on all my nine lives.” Adrien joked, as she and him chuckled quietly.

Marinette squeezed his hand, “Okay. I trust you Chat, even with my only one life.” Adrien felt as if his chest was being twisted in excruciating pain. God, why couldn’t I be Adrien right now?!

 

Marinette watched as Chatnoir bit his lip in anger. “What are you thinking about?” Marinette asked him with a gentle smile.

Chatnoir looked as if had caught guilty at a scene of a crime. 

“Just how much I wish I was wearing my real identity right now. And not this stupid mask.” Chatnoir looked towards her hand in his. 

Marinette felt the sudden draft of depression fill the air she squeezed his hand. His eyes shot up to her’s.

“Well I kind of think the mask makes you look mysterious, and quite the bad boy.” Marinette tried cheering him up. But Chat noir just smiled weakly at her. 

“Yeah well, that’s great that you think of me that way, but really I’m quite the good boy, I have great grades, never slack out of school, I do all these outside activities like fencing and stuff too. Even if I don’t want to do any of those things I never do anything about it, but when I’m Chatnoir, I feel like I can do anything. Y’know?” Chat was staring deeply at Marinette, and Marinette knew he was speaking from the heart, it was funny to her how they felt the same exact way, that when in their superhero forms they feel like they can do anything. 

“I understand, getting that feeling to be free and have no one or anything holding you back from who you truly want to be is pretty amazing.” She saw as Chatnoir titled his head in question, Marinette stuttered trying to find an excuse.

“C-cause, well you know I have alway wanted that, and I usually dream about it sometimes too! It’s not like I actually, you know, get where you are coming from, but I sort of under-” Marinette was cut off by Chatnoir.

“You do get it, and it’s finally great to meet someone who get’s it. Who get’s. . .” Chatnoir trailed of lost in deep thought, then looked up back to Marinette, a twinkle in his eye, “Me.”

Marinette blushed in embarrassment, Who knew me and Chatnoir would get to be so alike? Marinette smiled at the thought. 

Chatnoir stood up off from the bed, following his pursuit so did Marinette and unlocked her doors to her balcony, then walked out with Chatnoir still holding his hand, afraid to let go. 

Marinette stopped, then looked down to their hands.

“If we remain like this. . .” She trailed off for a second then looked back to Chatnoir. “Will I ever be able to know your identity?” She finally asked the question that had been long stored in her heart ever since she kissed him, Her body trembled, in fear of what he might say.

Chatnoir opened his mouth to speak, then shut it back up again. 

After a long moment of silence Chatnoir answered her, “Who knows? But let’s first see how this goes, and take it slow. Is that alright?” 

Marinette looked at him, she knew he was being sincere and didn’t want to make him sad or angry even. So she began, “Yeah, let’s just take it slow.” 

And with a kiss on her hand and jump off her balcony, that would have killed a regular human being, and just like that, he was gone.


	7. chapter 6

Marinette got zero sleep, when she woke up it was already 6:35. Her stomach had woken her up with it’s constant growling for food. When she walked down to the kitchen her Father greeted her.

“How’s my little princess?” He asked with a sympathetic smile. 

“I’m fine dad, and I thought I told you to stop calling me princess.” Marinette grumbled with a slight giggle. 

“Hey there, Princess, seems like I’ve caught you.” Chat Noir's voice echoed through her mind, but she couldn’t pinpoint where she heard it from. 

She felt herself puzzled and didn’t hear her father call out to her.

Marinette’s father grabbed Marinette’s shoulder, “You okay honey?” He asked, Marinette shook herself out of it.

“Yeah. . .” Marinette trailed off trying to think back of what happened last night. 

“Papa, what did I do last night?” Marinette asked.

Marinette’s father shrugged, “You really just studied and when your mom and I came back you were already asleep.” 

Marinette knew that wasn’t right, she must of done something, she remembered texting someone last night. She looked at her phone that was rested in her hand and opened messages.

Marinette read through all Alya’s messages, and knew she must of replied no at some point, but at the very end of the texts she saw her reply, her eyes widened. I went to a party, and on a school NIGHT!? Marinette panicked as she stared at her text.

Marinette’s heart sunk as she then remembered her wearing Alya’s outfit she had given her and getting in Nino’s car. 

Marinette slowly looked from her phone as she shut it off, she then remembered that there was once a red solo cup in her hand. No, I wouldn’t have drunk from a cup full of alcohol. . . No, I wouldn’t have. Not in a million years! Marinette debated in her head. But then again it would explain why I threw up in class this morning, and feel like crap. . . Marinette began to think she just had one cup and that she was just a lightweight, nothing more, that was all, I just couldn’t hold my liquor is all. Marinette knew she was just deluding herself but she had no choice, she didn’t want to remember last night at all, and if tried she would probably just want to hear the PG-version from Alya, so she texted her.

Marinette, 6;49 pm  
“Hey, umm i remember that i went with u 2 a party last night with u, can we, talk?” 

Marinette waited for a reply, for a minute till Alya texted back.

Alya, 6:50 pm  
“At the front.”

Marinette ran outside the door almost immediately, but remembered her purse, she went up to her room in a flash, grabbed her satchel where Tikki hid and went to Alya outside, waving a quick goodbye to her dad.

She looked around and saw Alya walking up to her.

“Hey, Girl, how are you feeling?” Alya asked.

Marinette looked at her, her eyes like lightning striking the ground.

“I’m fine, just tell me what happened last night.” Marinette sighed.

Alay fiddled with her hands trying to figure out where to start, “We- well, let’s first go somewhere more private to talk.” Alya turned and began to walk away from the Bakery, Marinette followed her pursuit. As they walked into the darkness of the night, only the city lights outlining their shadows, little did they know a pair of eyes followed them. 

 

Marinette waited patiently for ALya to finally stop and talk to her. Which was a pretty long time as they then sat on a bench overlooking a small ravine. 

“Where to start, well you came with us to the party a bit strangely. Nino and I thought you weren’t gonna say “yes”, then after a dozen texts you did, and when we picked you up you kind of acted different. Than usual I mean.” Alya tried to explain. 

“And then what happened. At the party?” Marinette question trying to hurry Alya along. 

Alya thinned her lips together, “well I sort umm. Uh. It was that Nino and I had something to take care of. So I thought I would just text Adrien to hang out with you and look after you. And he replied, “Sure” So yeah and that’s all I remember but the past like hour, after that you got up on stage and were super drunk and sang “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” By Whitney Houston. And killed it by the way, and when I went to see you after you passed out and fell off stage after your standing ovation. But don’t worry Adrien caught you and you soon woke up a couple minutes after and stormed off, refusing Nino and I for giving you a ride home. So we sent Adrien after you and that was it.” Alya was looking at Marinette, she could tell Alya was sorry, but Marinette still felt something nagging at her, like Alya was hiding something, or wasn’t telling the whole story.

“Mari don’t worry I will never leave your side.” Alya’s promise ringed in Marinette’s head, She was lying, Alya is lying to me! She broke her promise to me that night, that’s why I refused to got with her Nino. At least that part is true, though the questions remains, how did I get home last night? Marinette’s head swarmed with question not just about how she got home but how she could’ve gone on stage and sang a Whitney Houston song, How Chatnoir’s words somehow fitted into all of what happened last night and how she for some reason resented Adrien right now, and didn’t want to go talk to him, at all yet, she knew she had to if she wanted to figure out what happened last night. Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes at Alya.

“I’m not stupid Alya I remembered somethings that happened last night y’know, for example your promise that you were never going to leave my side but apparently not even five minutes later, and that promise doesn’t exist anymore? Or did it just mean nothing to you? Huh? Well say something!” Marinette was furious now as Alya shoulder sulked down while looking at her hands she took a small step away from her. 

A minute ticked by and Marinette had it she bursted out with anger, “How dare you leave me!? And for going to hook up with Nino! I thought we promised each other that NO boy was going to hurt out friendship in anyway! Or is everything you say just a lie and a broken promise? Or does our friendship just mean nothing to you?!” Marinette stepped closer to Alya practically attacking her, with accusation after accusation.

But Marinette knew it was the truth she remember Kim telling her about the upstair, where was where people basically hooked up, bumped uglies, or exchanged personal information. And how that was where Alaya and Nino went. 

Alya straightened up and glared at Marinette, “You think you haven’t done anything wrong?! Well isn’t that just bull crap! You have no idea what is going on in my life! For your information, I’m having a real tough time right now, that you wouldn’t understand, only Nino would. Cause Nino has been twice the friend you have ever been to me these past couple of weeks! All we do when we hang out is talk about Adrien and your damn fashion designs, never have you asked me about me, or how I’m doing!” Alya and Marinette were glaring at each other now, both waiting for the other’s response.

Soon after a couple of seconds Alya turned and walked away from Marinette. While dialing Nino’s number on her phone. 

Marinette felt a part of her heart crumble, she was then running after Alya but lost her around the corner of the street. 

Marinette felt tears slip down her cheeks, as she slowly fell to the ground sobbing. Feeling all alone in the world, yet without her knowing it she wasn’t for, only a few yards away were a pair of eyes watching her, with sympathy glistening in them.

Marinette didn;t know how long she was crying for, but soon looked towards the water in the small ravine. 

Marinette opened her eyes and screamed at the water as tears poured down her face. She kept screaming at the water angrily, till she couldn’t anymore. Her voice cracked into pieces between sobs. 

The eyes in the distance began to move closer to Marinette but stopped abruptly when they heard another voice talk to Marinette.

“Marinette, it’s gonna be okay, I’m here.” Tikki soothed Marinette in a hushed whisper from her satchel. 

Marinette opened her bag to let Tikki fly out, and hug her cheek.

Marinette used her hand and hugged Tikki back, as tears slowed down her face.

“It’s not fair Tikki!” Marinette choked out her brows furrowed in frustration. 

“It never is Marinette.” Tikki felt Marinette’s pain and anger but knew she couldn't do anything about it. Just like how she knew the tragedy was coming soon like it always did, with every Ladybug, comes destruction.

Tikki sensed something, before she could identify what it was it disappeared. Tikki was going to tell Marinette that they should get somewhere safe, but soon realized even if she did tell her Marinette wouldn't be able to hear her in her current state. So, Tikki stayed alert for the rest of the time Marinette cried.

 

Adrien was pacing in his room wondering he wanted to bout Marinette. Go to her as Chat first? Or Adrien? He couldn't make up his mind. It was like his mind was walking on circle. Right when he was about to make up his mind on being Adrien his brain thinks Chat noir would be better. 

After a couple of minutes, Adrien sat down on his couch and stared blankly into space. 

“I don't get you at all, Adrien why don't you just leave it be and chill.” Plagg said as he then took a bite of camembert cheese, then continued, “I mean, who cares if your friend’s girlfriend told you about her friend, and what happened last night. I mean this is why you don't want to have a girlfriend all they do is boss you and your friends around.” Plagg was nodding his head in agreement with himself. 

Adrien sighed while shaking his head, “Plagg it's not that simple, I'm Marinette's friend. I should be there for her, and I definitely don't want her let her down. I mean you saw Marinette crying on the concrete after Alya stomped off. She looked really upset plus I worry about her, you know? And tonight i've never seen her so down in the dumps I got to be able to do something anything at all.” Adrien said more to himself than Plagg. 

Adrien dug his fingers through his hair in frustration, “God, that’s it. Plagg, it’s up to the God’s now.” Adrien fished a quarter out of his pocket, then continued, “Head’s Chatnoir, Tail’s Adrien.” 

Adrien flipped the coin in the air, Plagg watched it just as intently as Adrien. 

Once it landed on the back side of Adrien’s hand, he let out a pent up sigh.


	8. Chapter 7

Marinette was soon walking back home after, her break down finally got calmed down, thanks to Tikki.

Marinette walked in silence, barely hearing her name being called out to her. She turned once she felt the echo tingle through her body.

“Marinette! Please, wait!” Adrien called at Marinette, she took a step back as he tripped, but it was already too late, Adrien was on top of her in seconds.

“Ow.” Marinette groaned, while rubbing the back off her head as she tried to get up, but was then pinned back down by Adrien.

“No. I’m not giving you a chance to escape like last time.” Adrien said firmly.

Marinette stopped moving her breath caught, this wasn’t the Adrien she knew, but that wasn’t the only reason her breath caught it at how a memory slid into her mind of comforting arms reaching out towards, for a reason she could not remember. She may not have known why they were reaching out towards her but she knew who they belonged to, the dark latex leather sleeves and gloves were unmistakeable, Where does Chat fit into all of this?! Marinette thought.

After a couple of seconds of staring frightenedly into Adrien’s eyes, she thought of Chat again and how they both had the same eye color. She felt her heart clench at the new memory of Chat walking away from her after kissing her hand, by jumping off her balcony.

Marinette grabbed her hand as if she could feel the tickling yet smooth sensation of where Chatnoir’s lips were.

Why? Why am I feeling this way? It’s Chat I’m thinking about right now, NOT Adrien. Marinette felt like she didn’t even know or was in charge of her feelings anymore, and that worried her, making her not able to grasp the situation that was currently at hand. 

 

Adrien was looking down at Marinette, her blue eyes were darting from one side to the other, making him confused as he was nervous.

Adrien cleared his throat abruptly in attempt to knock Marinette out of thoughts, “Marinette, we need to talk.” Adrien said, while avoiding eye-contact with Marinette as she stared at him.

After barely a second flew by Marinette answered shakily, “Y-yeah. . . Yes, I mean. Let’s. Talk.”

“Okay, good, I really don’t need you running away from me right now. You’ve done that to me enough times in one lifetime.” Adrien chuckled, awkwardly.

“Umm. Uh. Yeah, Adrien?” Marinette asked her cheeks a rosy pink. 

Adrien then looked down at her, “Yeah, Marinette?” Adrien asked as he stared at Marinette’s light peach lips, as she spoke.

“C-c-can w-we maybe t-talk, somewhere else, in a p-possibly different p-position?” Marinette asked, her ears bright red with embarrassment. 

Adrien could barely process what she had said, till she stopped and his gaze snapped right up to her’s, re-thinking her words over again in his mind, till they finally clicked. 

Adrien jumped up off of Marinette, then began to reach his hand out to her, to help her up. 

 

Marinette accepted the hand, and jumped up off from the ground, then walked away from Adrien silently, while waiting for him to follow her.

Marinette didn’t know where she was walking till she ended up standing on the football field for her school. This is where Chatnoir and I first defeated an akuma, or at least thought we did, if it wasn’t for my big screw up. Marinette thought to herself looking around the field, swearing that she could still see the destruction the akuma caused. 

Marinette lost in her own thought walked around the field where the destruction mostly took place.

 

Adrien could still feel the feelings he first felt as Chatnoir when he stepped on this field, every time. He felt himself shiver as he saw Marinette look at him, her eyes rimmed with small tears. Adrien ran up to Marinette almost immediately not noticing a small tear slip down his cheek.

“Marinette, why are you crying?” Adrien asked as he wiped away her tears with his hands cupped around her face. Adrien looked at her deeply trying to figure out what was wrong, when his hands triggered a memory, of him as Chatnoir leaning down to Marinette to kiss her. He felt his heart ache, he wanted to be Chatnoir so bad right now, wanted to kiss Marinette so bad, wanted to hold her so bad and even tell her how much he loved her. 

Before Adrien knew what he was doing he was leaning his face down closer to Marinette’s. 

Adrien slowed he could feel Marinette’s small, gentle breaths against his face. Adrien swallowed, trying to contain his racing heart beat. Then suddenly dropped his hands away from her face.

Adrien was now looking into Marinette’s eyes, he could see his own reflected in them, but not as his own, but as Chatnoir’s. Adrien felt his chest sink, what was he doing. 

Adrien was about to step away till, Marinette cupped his face like he had done to her’s and spoke softly, “Adrien, why are you crying?” Marinette was looking at him now, her eyes puffy with a slightly light pink. Adrien reached one of his hands shakily to his face, as he felt tears fall down.

Adrien didn’t realize he was crying at all till Marinette pointed it out to him, nor did he understand why till he looked back into Marinette’s eyes and again say Chatnoir’s eyes reflect back at him. 

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hands then stepped away from her, while gently dropping her hands from his grasp.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just allergies, sorry if I worried you, so yeah about last night.” Adrien told Marinette everything, leaving out him getting jealous of Nathaniel and Kim, and almost kissing her. 

 

After Adrien’s explanation of everything last night, Marinette found herself connecting all the dot’s. But she knew, Adrien was leaving something out, something big. But she couldn’t figure out what, cause from everything that he told her, she had no reason to be angry or frustrated like she was with him, last night. She could still feel the resentment she had with him at the end of the night.

Marinette mustered the remaining confidence she had left after her fight with Alya and demanded, “What are you leaving out?” Marinette’s voice was stern, she could see Adrien’s eyes widen in fear.

Adrien looked away from Marinette as he answered her, “What are you talking about?” 

Marinette knew where this was going when she felt her ember of anger flickr. “Don’t.” Marinette said in hushed anger. 

 

Adrien could barely hear the word that left her lips, “What?” Adrien asked confused.

“DON’T! Don’t You DARE! Treat me like Alya did!” Marinette shouted in anger, she looked at Adrien her eyes flashed like lightning in a storm. 

Adrien felt his heart beat race, he could almost feel the fires of anger lashing out at him. He could barely breathe, he had never seen Marinette like this, it was like he was in parallel universe. 

“Marinette, calm down. I’m sorry, it’s just that-” Adrien was interrupted by an exploding Marinette. 

“SHUT UP! Just Shut Up! Unless you are going to tell me what both you and Alya are hiding from me I DON’T Want to HEAR IT.” Marinette growled, her voice to stricken with anger. 

Adrien was reaching out towards Marinette in an instant, But she slapped his hand away from her, she glared up at him, with tears slipping through her eyes. Adrien could tell that she was about to break down, but not in the way with tears.

“Marinette-” Adrien began again, with pleading written all over his face as it did in his voice.

Marinette shouted at him, again this time with more anger he thought anyone could have, “SHUT. UP. SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP. . .” Marinette trailed on repeating the same words as she grabbed her hair in fistfuls on the sides of her head looking to the ground, her face was red with anger while her brows were furrowed. Marinette looked like she was about to go off.

Adrien, didn’t think it could get any worse till he saw, a dark butterfly fly towards Marinette. Adrien looked to Marinette in alarm, she had, had moved her hands to cover her ears as she shook her head violently, still repeating the same words.

Adrien instantly grabbed Marinette and pulled her towards him.

But, it was already too late.


	9. Chapter 8

Adrien watched in horror as the dark butterfly flew onto Marinette’s earing. Right as Adrien caught hold of her in his arms, Marinette, then collapsed onto the ground.

 

Marinette didn’t know what had happened, all she heard were different voices swirl around her, from Tikki to Adrien, and for some reason Ladybug’s voice too.

Marinette knew something bad had happened to her but, she couldn’t place what it was. Marinette was then standing in the middle of a large empty room with different colors moving around the walls, trying to expand even more against the other. 

Marinette watched the red color as memories of her as Ladybug, fighting akuma’s with Chatnoir. While on the other side with the dark blue it showed the various of people getting akumatized, all of them lost in despair or anger. Marinette couldn’t look at them anymore till she saw the dark blue invading the red, expanding bigger and bigger, till the red was only a small dot no bigger than the size of her hand. It began to shrink more and more till Marinette couldn’t see it anymore.

Then, everything went blank.

 

Adrien was frantic, he began to shook Marinette violently begging her to wake up, Plagg then jumped out from under his vest.

“Tikki you can come out, we need you, more importantly she does.” Plagg said out of nowhere. Adrien looked at him, his head tilted slightly with a confused expression on his face.

Plagg then snapped his head to Marinette’s hand bag as he say in move from the inside. Plagg immediately opened the latch, and watched as Tikki flew out and towards Marinette.

“Adrien, listen to me, I need you to transform into Chatnoir. Right now.” Tikki ordered in a firm voice.

Adrien without a second to lose called out to Plagg, “Plagg, ‘Claws Out!’” 

 

Marinette slowly opened her eyes to see Chatnoir looking at her concern covered in his eyes. 

“Chat, I, I’m scared. I-” Marinette began, till Chat cut her off hastily.

“Shh, Shh. It’s okay I’m here for you, just hold my hand, and everything will be alright. Okay?” Chat said, while small tears slipped down the corner of his eyes.

 

Adrien watched in silence as he saw the akuma slowly take effect over Marinette. He began holding Marinette’s squeezing it tightly. Adrien couldn’t hold the tears back at all he couldn’t even try. Adrien held Marinette close with his free arm.

 

Marinette felt like she was slowly losing conscious, no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes open she couldn’t. 

“Hello, Marinette, don’t waste the anger you are feeling, use it so you can finally take revenge-”

Marinette heard Hawkmoth’s voice echo through her mind, she could feel it calling to her tempting her to lose control, but that was something she would never let happen.

“Shut it Hawkmoth. I’m not going to be your next akumatized victim.” Marinette said sternly, Though she could feel her resistance grew more weak be each heartbeat.

“Ha. You think you have a choice Marinette or should I say. . . Ladybug.”

Marinette’s mind went blank. How? How does he know?

Marinette heard Hawkmoth, “This is going to be fun, but don’t let that anger turn into fear, my dear child.” Hawkmoth chuckled in a low voice, that made goosebumps crawl through Marinette.

Marinette looked to Chatnoir, a tear had slipped from his cheek down onto her face. She weakly squeezed his hand and said, “I can hear him Chat. I can’t fight him much longer, I’m scared.” Marinette let a tears slip down her face.

Chat was about to speak, till he saw Marinette close her eyes. Chat, drew a breath through his teeth, then lifted her head up to his, till his forehead touched her’s. 

Marinette couldn’t explain it she felt as if she was going to lose it, she then felt it, the small warmth that flickered against her hand, then she felt the same warmth against her forehead, and she soon could hear the soft soothing words flow into her mind.

“Please, no, Stay, stay with me, I will protect you, forever just stay with me. Please. I-I-” Marinette recognized the voice immediately, the choked out sobs, she felt her anger subside and her strength slowly come back to her, as if his voice was lighting her burnt out match. 

Marinette then heard the shout of anger coming from Hawkmoth through her mind, “Listen to me Marinette, you cannot and will not win!” Marinette jumped, her eyes flashed open as she pushed away from Chatnoir, she could not do anything about it though, she just watched as she took hold of Chatnoir’s hair and kneed him in the face, or tried to before Chatnoir took her arm and twisted it, painfully, till she let go while falling onto the ground.

“Don’t make me do this Marinette. I know you are still in there, just listen to my voice and know, that I‘m here for you, I’m here.” Chat put a hand across his chest as he spoke. A true promise. 

Marinette felt her fire of strength grow bigger, she then began to fight it, the chains that had tied around her. But she kept struggling, she didn't stop. Even if pain that was being flooded soon through her veins was beyond unbearable. She kept it up though.

Marinette could see her akumatized self reach up and shut her ears. ‘Shut. Up.” She said as she then charged at Chatnoir in her akumatized form.

NO!!! Marinette screamed inside her head. 

Chatnoir dodged each attack she passed him, not trying to harm her at all, but Marinette could see he was losing his energy, and would be slow soon. 

Marinette seeing this struggled harder in the chains, till she heard Chatnoir yell out in pain. Marinette looked up from the chains. She had taken his staff and had hit his leg to her. He fell to the ground holding his leg tightly to his chest, then put it down and looked back up to Marinette, the pain in his cat-like eyes making her feel as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She watched as he reached his hand out towards her, but all Marinette did was point the staff at his neck, as if she was waiting for any last words. 

Chat smiled at Marinette, and ignored his pain, and spoke softly, “Marinette, I know you’re in there, so just listen to me real quick, I-” Chat’s body clenched in pain, as he inhaled a shaky breath and continued, “I- I love you. Marinette.”

Akumatized Marinette then swung, Chatnoir then used his cataclysm and tried to destroy the staff but all it did was make it electrocute himself and her, as she threw the staff Marinette watched as Chatnoir’s slowly begaN to lose consciousness.

Marinette gasped, she couldn’t breathe, all she could do was stare at him as she began to register his words.

Marinette felt herself explode as she roared in anger and broke out of the chains. More chains flew after her, as she drew back her arm and punched the screen she was watching through Marinette’s eyes. 

She then yelled out in frustration, “I LOVE YOU TOO!”

 

Adrien saw as the akumatized Marinette began to cry, he knew Marinette was then still in there, he was about to grab her hand till he heard her yell at him, “I LOVE YOU TOO!” 

Adrien didn’t hesitate, he grabbed Marinette’s wrist tightly and pulled her into a warm embrace. He rested one of his hands on the top of her head as she sobbed into his shoulder. He looked down to Marinette’s clothes as the darkness from her clothes evaporated, and saw the dark butterfly begin to fly away, Adrien squeezed Marinette one last time, “Marinette the akuma is getting away.” 

 

Marinette was soon struck by Chatnoir’s words, as he slowly eased his grip on her as she changed into Ladybug in front of him. And de-evilized the akuma, once she was done, she dropped her hands to her sides, her head drooped down, Chatnoir got up slowly trying to not feel the shocking pain as he stood on his leg, and limped over to her, but right as he took his first step her head snapped to him as she charged over over and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Marinette sobbed onto Chatnoir’s soldiers as she was on her tiptoes. Chatnoir wrapped an arm around her waist and gripped it tightly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m fine.” Chatnoir said in a soothing tone, that made Marinette more and more sad, as she could hear the pain hidden in his voice. 

Marinette slipped out of his embrace then dropped down to examine his leg. “No you’re not. You are bleeding, and your breathing is uneven,” Marinette stood up and laid her hand on his chest. “And you heart is racing.” Marinette said with a concerned tone while looking into his eyes deeply.

Chatnoir laid his hand gently on her’s as he stared deeply into Marinette’s eyes. Suddenly a devilish grin appeared on his lips, “That’s only because the girl I’m in love with just confessed to me.” Marinette felt her face get red hot, her breathing became uneven as her heart raced. “See,” He continued, “It’s happening to you too.” Before Marinette could argue, Chatnoir wrapped his arm again around her waist, then dipped her head back, and cupped her cheek with his other hand, then smirked down at her, as he saw her eyes were already closed, “A bit submissive today now are we?” Chatnoir joked.

Marinette’s eyes flew open as did her mouth to argue again, but she paused as she looked into his green cat-like eyes, and she soon loss the words to do so. His eyes gleamed with mischief.

“Hmm. I guess-” Chatnoir began till, Marinette lifted her hand up to his bell then pulled him down to her till his lips smashed down onto his. She kissed him deeply, letting her do what her heart had always wanted. 

The memories began to flood back to her like smashing a dam, she remembered their kiss. Everything. Her getting drunk, him taking her home safely. She couldn’t breathe but in a good way and smiled under his kiss. Marinette then kissed him deeply. 

Adrien heard his ring beep but didn’t care, all he cared about, was making this moment last forever, as he turned back to his real identity. He then slowed the kiss, while deepening the kiss.

 

Marinette then began to feel the the slick leathery fabric change from under hand that still laid upon his chest. She opened her eyes slowly. Her breath caught.

Marinette looked at Adrien, her mouth sealed shut, as Adrien pushed small playful kisses on her shut lips. Then pulled back from her and looked at her as he hid a silent chuckle.

Marinette opened her mouth a stuttered, “A-Adrien?!” Marinette said her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth in shock, also bewilderment as her dream had just became a reality. Did I just kiss Adrien Agreste?!

Marinette was knocked out of her thoughts as he chuckled softly, “You should see your face, Ladybug, or should I say Marinette?” Adrien asked in a teasing tone.

Marinette immediately whispered still lost in astonishment, “Tikki, Spots Off.” Tikki jumped out of her earrings and flew over to Plagg as they both say on Marinette’s satchel. 

“H-how?!” Marinette asked as thousands of questions popped into her mind, “When? Like. . . What?!” Marinette felt like she was going to tip over if it weren’t for Adrien’s hand still wrapped around her waist.

“Shh. All will be explained some other time, just let me savor this moment of kissing the girl I love before getting rushed to the emergency room.” Adrien said as he leaned in.

Marinette felt alarms flash in her mind. As she remembered Chatnoir’s or Adrien’s injury and was about to speak till, Adrien crashed his lips down onto hers, and she lost the words to speak.

Marinette kissed Adrien till she couldn’t any longer, which was a pretty long time, since every kiss he put onto her lips, she felt like she needed more, kind of like being drunk.

But hey who could blame Marinette, after all she was just one big Drunken Mess.


	10. Chapter 10

I want to thank all of you for reading till the end and my Best friend who prefers to go by Hope_Leopard who let/wanted me to post her beautiful story. Also all of my friends that supported both the writing and posting of this whole thing, ZB, Isa, and Sad(not giving names). Please follow,comment, and give kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
